The Dark Ages
by Hategive
Summary: Jack is curious to know what happened in the dark ages, and so Tooth shows him Pitch's and Sandy's memories about it. this fic will explain (from Sanderson's and Pitch's POV) the golden age and the dark ages until the day, the man in moon, choose the guardians.. (main: Sandy/Pitch)
1. Prologue

THE DARK AGES

(i did read only "sanderson mansnoozie" book of William Joyce so don't judge me on the others...by the way...the title speaks itself ;) the fic is focused mainly on Sandy's and Pitch's backstories as i wiew them...well enjoy...)

PROLOGUE: CURIOSITY

"**hey" no answer... **

"**hey" no answer...**

"**BUNNY!" screamed Jack as Bunny jumped from the table he was sitting on, glaring daggers at Jack in anger**

"**what do you want?! Don't you see that i'm busy?" Bunny said waving his arms around as Jack rolled his eyes**

"**yeah, i see how you're busy...playing chess with North" said Jack as Bunny mph'd**

"**really, i had a question..." Jack began earning North's attention as well as Bunny's**

"**remember when Pitch attacked the tooth palace right?" asked Jack**

"**yeah of course...why?" said Bunny, busy to find a move to defeat North**

"**when we were there, you mentioned the dark ages..." began Jack "what did you-" Jack was cut off by North **

"**CHECK-MATE!" screamed North as Bunny face-palmed looking at the table hatefully as elves jumped around in happiness at the victory of their boss...**

"**you promised you were going to ride in my sleigh one time if you'd lost" said North as Bunny's eyes went wider**

"**damn..." he muttered under his breath thinking of an escape way**

"**i tought you said you had a question Jack" Bunny said turning back to Jack as the other played with his staff**

"**i asked you what did you mean with ****dark ages" ****said Jack again as Bunny looked nervously at North before looking back to the winter-spirit**

"**it was time when the bogeyman had a lot of power" said North, with his russian accent, in attempt to ease the situation **

"**yeah, i got that. But what happened exatly?" asked Jack as Bunny's ears went down at the momories**

"**why do you want to know?" North asked as Jack freezed an elf on the ground near him**

"**because, if i'm now a guardian, don't you think i should know?! And besides...i'm curious" Jack said as North sighed**

"**well..." North began "we don't speak of those times often" he said as Jack went closer to the table, sitting down**

"**it was when the man in moon choose us, guardians" Bunny concluded as North nodded**

"**if you want to know better, you should go to tooth palace to ask for our memories...but before, a warning..." North said getting close to Jack**

"**those memories are full of sadness and sorrow..." said North "for that each one of us, lost something in that era" finished North as Bunny cut in**

"**yeah, i don't think you should watch them...it's just past" said Bunny**

"**no Bunny, Jack has to know..." North said **

"**c'mon then, to the sleigh!" North said as Jack ran after him, leaving a bunnymund dumb-struck in the room**

"**Bunny..." North echoed from the corridors "pay you're bet" North remembered him as Bunny tensed up**

"**fine, fine i'm coming" he said as he ran off with the others**

**flying up in the sky, North grabbed his snow-globe and called for "tooth palace" and they transported.**

**Of course the tooth fairy was rather busy, and Bunny was about to throw up but Jack needed to know the past in order to face the future, along with the guardians**

"**a right molar in Milan, and another in London" said the tooth fairy counting teeths and helping the little fairies to put them in their places...**

"**hello Tooth" said North as the tooth fairy noticed him in the corner..**

"**hey North" said Tooth "and Bunny, and Jack! Oh gosh, did something happen?" asked Tooth a little out of breath from her activities**

**"no, no...well..." North began as Bunny's ears went down again**

"**don't tell me something happened to Sandy...again" Tooth then said, as North smiled**

"**no, actually Jack wanted to see some momories..." North said as Jack nodded **

"**but he saw his already" Tooth said looking at Jack**

"**he wants to see memories about the dark ages" said North as Tooth gasped**

"**the dark ages? Why?" asked Tooth but then let it go "fine just give me a minute" said Tooth as Jack nodded**

"**shouldn't we ask Sandy first?" asked Bunny at North "for his permission as well?" Bunny then finished **

"**you're right...all of the memories are almost his" said North as Jack nodded **

"**i'll go to him" said Jack heading straight into the sky looking for a small gold-cloud in order to find Sandy**

**_30 minutes later_**

"**found you" said Jack spotting a sandy cloud in the sky**

"**hey Sandy" said Jack as Sandy greeted him "i have to ask you permission for something" said Jack as a question mark appeard on Sandy's head **

"**i asked the others if i could see your memories about the dark ages and they told me to ask you for it" said Jack as Sandy's smile faded...**

**after a couple of seconds he nodded with a sad smile on his face **

**(i'll come with you) Sandy sand-way said as Jack nodded and the both of them headed back to the tooth palace.**

**Once arrived, Sandy was greeted by the others as Tooth came back with the memories in hand**

"**woah...this is bigger than the one with my memories" Jack said examining the memory-holder...it was about the double compared to the one that held his memories and, unlike the others that had all a wonderful and bright color, this one was just dark grey with a shade of black on the back...**

"**yes, Jack...it is because there are the memories of Pitch and Sandy together...ours are only at the end...i tought Sandy's memories are the best ones to understand that time because...well you'll see for yourself why..." said Tooth as he held the object at Jack with trembling hands at the idea**

**Sandy approached Tooth and pressed his small arms over hers in a reassuring way and gave her the warmest of his smiles. Seeing that Sandy was trying to confort her, she calmed down and smiled back at him giving the memories to Jack who kept them close...**

"**before you go..." said Tooth "remember that this are just memories...no-one will hurt you but nobody will see you as well" said Tooth as Jack nodded.**

"**don't worry, i think i'm kind of used to that" said Jack with a little smile as Tooth and the others stepped back a little**

**(okay then) thought Jack before activating the memories...**

**he didn't knew yet but he was going to expiriece another adventure**

**the golden age and the dark ages **

**all in a memory of the once, general of great glory**

**now the worst villain of them all**

**and the story of a poor and little star**

**becoming...the one and the last sandman**


	2. The Golden Age

CHAPTER 1: THE GOLDEN AGE

**(****read: Hyria and Katrina along with other characters are not taken from the books of Joyce but are completely mine. I told you already, i didn't read all the books but i searched a little on the web gathering informations, so don't kill me if this story will be different).**

**The golden age.**

**A time of great prosperity, where everything was quiet and hopeful. **

**A universe with no darkness, or most likely that; **

**The Lunanoff family was the most famous among the stars and galaxies of the universe. It was said that this elite-like family had a son, a prince, that would have eventually become king one day...**

**In this era of hope, a lot of stars brightened the sky and a lot of children had their wish granted by them, for everyone knows that a falling star meant "wish", and wish meant hope...**

**Until there were stars, there was hope...**

**But someone tried to kill that "hope" replacing it with fear, and those creatures where "the fearlings" or "nightmares".**

**The Lunanoff family created a prinson made of steel in order to keep all these creatures inside of it, never to let that place again...but there was only one problem...who would have captured them?**

**Kozmotis Pitchiner, a man of great pride and a more-than-capable soldier was put in charge of the golden army: the army of the Lunanoff family itself, in order to save all the universe from these creatures, putting them into that prison, located beetween the Lunanoff palace and the Horizon city...for if someone would have escaped, there was no dark where to hide.**

"**don't worry for your lives my people. We've created a prinson in order to keep the balance safe; all we want is you're safety. Don't fear the dark but be scared, of fear itself"**

**Lunanoff King**

"**Sanderson!" said a little guy from the desk behind the one mantioned. He had a gold color of skin and hair, and bright blue eyes. His name was Sunny Klever and was the top-second in his class. **

**Why second?**

**Oh well, because the first one was Sanderson Mansnoozie, a short kid with gold eyes matching the rest of his body.**

"**What?" asked Sanderson, his voice merely a whisper in the air compared to the other's low voice. Sandy was such a sweet-heart, everybody knew him as gentle and kind but knew that behind that soft side, he had a brave one too...**

"**Today he's coming! Today he's coming" kept saying Sunny running in circles around Sandy who made a questioning look in response**

"**who's coming? The piloting teacher?" Sandy asked as his fried dropped his arms in an huff**

"**no you dummy!" began Sunny as he got close to Sandy creating a huge smile on his lips "the general, he's coming here" Sunny finished and began running in circles of excitement again as Sandy's eyes widened**

"**you mean?!" Sandy began "Pitchiner?" finished Sandy with hoping eyes...in this planet Kozmotis Pitchiner was known all around the globe as a hero and the savour of all the stars. He was often displayed attacking the fearlings along with the golden army, always in the front line. He was Sanderson's hero and he was coming at they're school, today...the star pilot's school...O.M.G. **

**Sandy was so excited now...lesson began but he thought all the time about the general and his visit until the very moment came. Everybody ran down the corridors in attempt to be the first one catching the general on sight, especially young-girls.**

**Kozmotis entered the school scorted by some guards. He stopped right outside of the door where all the star-children were and waved "hello" with his right hand as all children "hello'd" as well. They headed into the Atrio (a very large room) where all the children sit down while the general spoke.**

**Sandy and Sunny were behind all their comrades, for they were very short compared to the others and had not make it to overcome them all.**

**At the end of the general's speeching, where he talked about the Lunanoff family and the fearlings, some space was left for questions. **

**Chaos began...**

**A lot of questions shout out together in a chaotic synphony was making it very hard to understand something, and was giving an headache at Sunny who backed away from the crew while Sandy tried to make his only question from behind, not succeding...and so he also backed away.**

**He was delighted to see how the general could answer all the questions without even flinch**

**(i wonder how many times he has heard those questions already) thought Sandy as Pitchiner turned to him in thought making Sandy blush and turn away at the glance **

**(he looked at me) Sandy thought, mouth and eyes tied to the floor**

"**he looked at you!" said Sunny, all excited as Sandy turned to him (can you read my mind?)**

"**wait a second!" Pitchiner said making the chaos turn to silence instantly, bringing back all stares to him (included Sanderson's) "i believe you had something to ask as well?" Pitchiner inquired, pointing at Sandy with a comforting smile as Sunny almost fainted in place.**

"**yes, well..." Sandy began shyly looking to his hero "i wondered...have you ever been afraid?" asked Sandy as everybody whispered in the background**

"**mmh..." Kozmoris thought "this is the first time someone asks me that..." he began "yes, i have been scared a lot of times, but in my kind of job, fear isn't your friend" Kozmotis said as Sandy had another question**

"**and what did you do when you were scared?" he asked as Pitchiner smiled "all i do is thinking about my loved ones and keep on being strong for them...against fear, the only weapon is love" finished Pitchiner as Sandy nodded and all the girls ooh'd in joy at his words. Pitchiner turned and headed for the exit, called from the camera-men in order to make an official interwew outside the school, but he stopped mid-action...**

"**what is your name?" Pitchiner asked at the little star **

"**Sanderson, sir. Sanderson Mansnoozie" answered the kid, full of pride**

"**i see why you are the top of your class, a very smart question" finished Pitchiner with a warm smile leaving an astonished Sandy in the corridor **

**(how did he-) Sandy was interupted in his thoughts by Sunny who screamed in envy all over the place**

"**it's not fair! You talked to him while i, older than you, didn't...it's not fair" he kept saying while Sanderson watched the door-way, not even listening.**

**(it's been nice knowing you as well) Sandy thought heading towards the garden since it was "Break time" for all classes.**


	3. A Brave Star

CHAPTER 2: A BRAVE STAR

"**remember soldiers, the best weapon against fear is love, not bravery. for when you'll prove fear, bravery could leave you behind but love, makes you be brave all along!"**

**Kozmotis Pitchiner (1****st**** fearling's war)**

**Pitchiner was speaking with some people that filmed for the Lunanoof-tv while all children were outside playing.**

**Sandy looked at the general then in a corner of the garden where he saw a wonderful plant. He loved plants as well as light itself. For him, a tree was meaning of life **

**The bush suddenly moved making Sandy look a little closer until his friend came.**

"**Sandy? What's wrong?" Sunny asked as Sandy turned to him, than at the plant again**

"**nothing..." he said suspiciously looking at the plant for a few seconds, than shrugged and returned to play again..**

**(this encounter made me crazy) he thought as someone...well something, spied him from behind that plant...**

**Sunny played with some rocks until a blue-rock was thrown near that bush.**

**(woah...pretty) thought Sunny that went close to that rock...**

**Sandy turned frenetically to his friend, an unfamiliar feeling welling up in his chest**

**Danger...Fear...**

**All of this didn't go unnoticed by the general who, still answering to the men's questions, kept an eye in Sanderson's direction.**

**As soon as Sunny pulled up that rock, a fearling came out from the bush, lunging for the little star.**

**Sunny screamed covering his face with his hands, falling on his knees in fear, not even trying to defend himself...**

**He couldn't defend himself **

**Stars were not trained to fight nightmares until high-school**

**Sunny waited for his fate that didn't come**

**As he raised his sight again, he saw his friend Sandy literally whipping the fearling, with his dreamsand, in his chest making it back away a few metres.**

**In this couple seconds, teachers had gathered all the children that screamed and ran around in fear.**

**Pitchiner was astonished to see a star mastering the dream-sand so young**

**Well of course Sandy was able to use dream-sand thanks to his years of theoric study, but still, he wasn't supposed to be so strong to face a fearling.**

**The creature of darkness got up and lunged again for Sandy that, whipped around his sand again, hitting the nightmare in the face.**

**The fearling shout out in anger and attacked the sand-waver grasping his sand-whips, slowly turning them to black.**

**Sanderson's eyes widened as he immidiately let go of the whips while the nightmare attacked him with a mad smile on his face.**

**He closed his eyes, sure to be hit, but he never was. **

**Pitchiner was standing right in front of him with his Schyte drawn and cut in half the fearling that dissolved into nothing.**

**Sandy took big breaths in order to restore his energy... at the age of 100 years, such as Sandy was, it was almost impossible to master dream-sand, let alone attack; of course he was tired, tired but happy to have helped.**

**Pitchiner turned facing the star**

"**you don't fail to amaze me, Sanderson" Pitchiner said as Sandy smiled **

"**Sandy! Sandy!" Sunny screamed "are you alright?" he asked while Kozmotis looked at him**

"**you knew he could use dream-sand?" Pitchiner asked as Sunny nodded**

"**yes but, i didn't know he had such courage" Sunny said looking over his younger friend as teachers arrived**

"**thanks a lot General Pitchiner, you saved them" an oversized, arrogant teacher said while Sunny huffed (it was thanks to Sandy too you fat-face) thought Sunny.**

"**would you like to follow me Sanderson?" Pitchiner asked with a smile, tending a hand to Sandy who looked at him.**

"**where to?" asked Sandy earning another smile from the general**

"**oh why, to the Lunanoff palace" Pitchiner said earning a general gasp from everyone around him in shock**

"**B-But that's the place, where the golden army stays!" said Sunny as Pitchiner mphn'd**

"**yes, and where the Lunanoff family lives" Pitchiner added. Sanderson was speachless, he was going to meet the Lunanoff family? Along with the golden Army? **

"**oh, well...yes, of course" Sandy shyly said as the general took Sandy's hand into his own making him blush deeper with pride at the touch**

"**god, how i envy him..." Sunny said behind the crew in a pout but then smiled at his friend**

**(good luck Sanderson...i knew you were special in some way) **

**Sunny thought while approaching his friend giving him an happy hug saying goodbye as Sandy left.**

**Sunny and, all the school watched in mixed wonder and envy as Sandy left along with Pitchiner. Sunny was still smiling, but didn't know what was about to happen….**

**Sunny will be killed in the dark ages' war 120 years later when he'll be 25 (250 yrs old) from a fearling for trying to hide his friend Sanderson from the nightmare king's grasp.**


	4. The Golden Army

**CHAPTER 3: THE GOLDEN ARMY**

**"a star's fear is stronger than any other, for stars are made of light and dreams, not able to counter nightmare's darkness at all…that's why Pitch keeps us alive" **

_2__nd__ general Hyria_

**"how long does it take?" **

**Sandy asked at the general while looking around in awe…star-children, under the age of 200 (20), were not allowed to exit the city alone because of the fearlings…usually in Horizon city the age allowed was 150, because of the golden army's presence, along with the general's that kept the place safe. Also, nightmares would never get so near to the Lunanoff palace, so full of light and hope, or so they knew….until today..**

**"40 minutes to the palace" replied the general as Sandy focused his stare back to him**

**"why that Fearling was there? At the garden?" asked Sandy as Pitchiner sighed**

**"don't you know?" Pitchiner asked as Sandy assumed a questioning look**

**"that Fearling escaped from the prison a few days ago…he was one of the strongest ones in that place" Pitchiner said as Sandy had another question**

**"yes, I knew but why coming here? Didn't he know you were there as well?" Sandy asked as Pitchiner smiled **

**(this child is clever) he thought **

**"of course he knew, but you see…" he began as Sandy looked at him thoughtfully "stronger Fearlings need stronger fears" the general began and, seeing the confused expression of the sand-maker behind him, explained better "stars are made of pure light and have no idea what darkness is" Pitchiner said "and which ones are more easy to defeat, if not children?" asked Pitch as Sandy nodded in understanding.**

**For a few minutes they walked in silence. **

**Sandy noticed how, as time passed, the air kept growing thicker and the light seemed to dull someway…**

**The little star kept close to the general who noticed his discomfort**

**"is something wrong?" Pitchiner asked as Sandy blinked in surprise at the question, obviously interrupting his thoughts.**

**"not really..." Sandy lied as Pitchiner smiled, closing his eyes**

**"you are a terrible liar, Sanderson" said Pitchiner as the other pouted**

**"it's just-it seems like it's growing-" Sandy began as Pitchiner already knew the subject of his uneasiness "nothing" failed to lie again Sandy **

**"there's no need to tell…" said Pitchiner "it's normal you feel that way….we are close to the Fearling's prison" Pitchiner said watching Sandy's expression contort from one of shock to one of pure terror.**

**The little Sandy-child grasped the back of Pitchiner's clothing trying to ease the feeling growing up inside of him, succeeding a little…**

**"hey…don't worry…they can't hurt you" said Pitchiner stopping and patting Sandy on his head as the other smiled up at him**

**"I know but-" Sandy began but was stopped at mid-sentence by the general **

**"it's your first time here, it's normal…just stay close to me, okay?" said Pitchiner with a comforting smile as they resumed walking**

**Another 5 minutes and Sandy saw it…the prison that kept trapped all those evil creatures…he could hear their screaming and punching the wall with all their might, feeling the little star's presence, like they found their prey and were ready to jump on it…**

**Their screaming echoed through the air as the little dreamer clunched instinctively on the general, who spoke comforting words for the little star to hear, as they passed that damned prison…**

**Once passed, Sandy loosened his hold and resumed walking on his own**

**"how m-many are in there?" asked Sandy, still blinded by fear **

**"thousands…" Pitchiner answered, then chuckled to himself**

**"I didn't even ask you, how old are you?!" said Pitchiner, in an attempt to ease the pressure, succeding.**

**The sandman relaxed and his breath slowed down, directing his thoughts elsewhere, from that prison**

**"I'm 100 (10) years old" said Sandy full of pride as the general turned to him in an expression of mixed shock and awe**

**"really? This young…wait…how are you able to use dream-sand then? I thought that only children of 170 years could…" said Pitchiner, getting interested in the young dreamer.**

**"yes, that's true but I have a lot of imagination" said Sandy as Pitchiner laughed to himself **

**(I thought he was older) thought Pitch as the other spoke**

**"and you?" asked Sandy as Pitchiner snapped out of his thoughs**

**"I'm a little older…" began Pitchiner as Sandy listened "250 (25)" finished the general as the other gasped in silence **

**(i thought he was younger) Sandy thought, walking silently**

**_ 10 minutes later_**

**"here we are!" Pitchiner said, with an hint of relief in his voice as Sandy bolted in happiness.**

**The Lunanoff palace could be seen at the horizon while, in front of them, stood the golden army's door, full of light and brightness…**

**"who is it?" someone asked behind that door**

**"the 0 general, Kozmotis Pitchiner, open up…" he commanded as Sandy watched in awe the doors open to display the large place, where the golden army, along with all his soldiers lived and trained.**

**Sandy was so excited, he didn't even see that the general had already reached the end of the street and was calling for him…**

**(ah crap) he thought and raced after the general to meet the golden army**

**"good day, general sir" said a random boy from a group of soldiers as Pitchiner stopped and smiled brightly at him **

**"oh, hello Kez, how is your leg doing lately?" asked Pitchiner, with a taunting-hint in his voice as the other smiled in defiance **

**"perfectly well sir.." the other said "next time we train, I'll be the last one stading" said Kez as Pitchiner smiled **

**"says you" Pitchiner said as the other looked at the little creature on his side, hiding behind him**

**"oh, and who is this little guy?" asked Koz as Pitchiner turned and smiled **

**"oh? Come out…I'm not gonna eat you" said Koz with a smile as Sandy came beside Pitchiner **

**"hi…" shyly said Sandy as Koz looked at the general**

**"he's Sanderson Mansnoozie and comes from the Horizon city…he defended a friend of his, from a fearling" finished Pitchiner as Koz smiled**

**"really?!" asked Kozm rather surprised as Sandy nodded "you're very brave then are you?!" asked Koz as Sandy shocked his head furiously in negation at the other's speeching…**

**"IF YOU DON'T COME HERE NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE A FEARLING!" said someone as Koz tensed up**

**"uh-oh.. gotta go…sorry but that hot-head of my master is going to kill me if I stay hear a second longer….later" said Koz as both, Pitchiner and Sandy waved him goodbye…**

**Entering in the general's room, Sandy was getting over-excited and kept looking everywhere in awe, asking the general everything he saw and touched…**

**Sandy stopped when they reached a door with "High-Light" written on top of it as Sandy nearly screamed from excitement.**

**"this is your training room right?" asked Sandy as Pitchiner was taken a-back**

**"you scare me…you know things about me that I don't know myself" said Pitchiner, laughing seeing the blush appear on Sandy's face**

**"that's not true…" said Sandy as Pitchiner smiled**

**"you even know that I spend exactly 146 minutes running in my gym…" said Pitchiner as Sandy shrugged in embarrassment**

**"you're a legend" said Sandy low, but enough to let the general hear and smile at his speech…**

**"ready to meet my comrades?" asked Pitchiner as Sandy nodded furiously and Pitchiner opened the door revealing two armies made of adult or teen stars, training in the room with two female figures watching from behind **

**"Hyria! Katrina!" said Pitchiner as the two mentioned turned to him in happiness**

**"hi Pitch!" said Katrina while Pitchiner crossed his arms**

**"you know I hate that nickname…" said the general while Katrina bowed her head apologizing…**

**Hyria, probably the youngest of the three, was the first one to spot Sandy in the background**

**"who is that little fellow?" asked Hyria as Katrina focused on him as well**

**"he's a young star, capable of using dream-sand already..." said Pitchiner as the other two generals along with the armies stopped in shock at the speech **

**"that's impossible…" Katrina said "he's too young" she added as Sandy fumed inside**

**"show them" Pitchiner said as Sandy nodded, jumping in happiness, getting at the centre of the room**

**He moved his hands in mid-air while everybody watched in awe as the room became filled with dream-sand everywhere….leaving everybody speechless….even Pitchiner…of course he saw Sandy use his sand but now he was…..creating dreams and granting wishes at the same time….**

**As the light of the dreamsand faded and Sandy looked to Pitchiner shyly, the other smiled back at him giving him a thumb-up in response as Hyria and Katrina clapped their hands…**

**The soldiers resumed their training, while Hyria and Katrina were talking with the duo in the background**

**"hi, my name is Hyria and I'm the 2****nd**** grade general here after Kozmotis and Katrina, nice to meet you" she said while giving Sandy one of her best smiles**

**"my name's Katrina and I'm the 1****st**** grade general of this army, pleased to meet you" she said as Sandy gave 'em both a big smile and, after a few moments, left the room along with Pitchiner…**

**"you think they like me?" asked Sandy as the general approached him**

**"I say so…" he said "your display was very…wonderful" said Pitchiner with a hint of shyness in his voice as Sandy smiled and hugged him **

**"now I have to go…" said Pitchiner as Sandy watched his hero go to work in that prison..**

**"Hyria will take you back to your house…" said Pitchiner as Sandy nodded**

**"will I see you again?" asked Sandy as Pitchiner stopped at the entrance, smiling again**

**"of course…I'll come to you once you graduate, ok?" Pitchiner said as Sandy nodded and his hero left the room…**

**He was full of joy…he had a lot to say when he got back…especially to Sunny**

**Hyria, as the general said, was bringing Sandy back to his house and, as before, he clunched at her side when approaching the scary prison and then let her go only when that building was out of sight...**

**"were you scared too?" Sandy asked as Hyria stopped and lowered herself to the trembling star..**

**"No..." she replied, patting Sandy's head in a comforting way **

**"how can the general stay so close to THEM?" asked Sandy trembling while Hyria smiled**

**"he's used to it...we all are...maybe someday you'll learn to as well" Hyria said while walking again.**

**"how old are you? I think you're the youngest of them" Sandy asked as Hyria blinked at him**

**"them?" Hyria asked as Sandy nodded**

**"among the generals.." he finished as she nodded and smiled at him**

**"yes well i'm 210 (21) while Katrina is 240 (24)" finished as Sandy nodded **

**"here we are" Hyria said leaving Sandy in his city...**

**"thanks general" said Sandy as the older star smiled warmly at him**

**"just call me Hyria ok?" she said as he nodded**

**from the corner, Sunny was mouth-open seeing the general with Sandy and literally crushed Sandy in an happy hug **

**"you got to tell me everything!" said Sunny as both, Sandy and Hyria smiled**

**"well then...see ya little Sandman" said Hyria as Sandy turned to her**

**"Sandman?" Sandy asked**

**"the first child to use dream sand in this world" said Hyria as Sandy smiled and waved her goodbye...**

**he couldn't tell her nothing else because he was literally dragged away by Sunny who was asking him every second of his past few days with the general.**

**(i promise you that i'll become a star pilot) said**** Sandy leaving, happy and safe in his city...****_or so he thought_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**_(_****_woah...this memories seems so real...)_**

**_(and Pitch was such a hero in this time...)_**

**_(i'm curious to know how he became the boogeyman)_**


	5. Light begins to fade

CHAPTER 4: LIGHT BEGINS TO FADE

**Sanderson mansnoozie was a clever star and, therefore, achieved graduation earlier than enyone else becoming a star pilot, as promised, 50 (5) years later at the age of 150 years old, with the capability of spreading dreams and grant wishes non-stop without getting tired, or almost...he was too young yet **

**And as promised, the general Pitchiner called, asking to have a meeting with the Sandman, or so they called him, and he accepted gratefully getting ready.**

**Sunny, in the meantime, decided to become a teacher in the same school he went, and was at his current 2****nd**** year of teaching.**

"**hey Sandy..." came the low voice of Sunny **

"**i've known of your visitor this evening...is he coming here?" Sunny asked as Sandy nodded, titling his head in confusion...**

**Sunny's expression was too much neutral for him...**

**50 years ago he would have boilted up at the idea, but now...**

**Sunny noticed his stare and spoke**

"**what?!" Sunny asked**

"**why are you so serious? Like...disappointed?" Sandy asked as Sunny sighed**

"**i've heard the general has grown weak and tired lately..." Sunny explained as Sandy boiled up**

"**so what?! Just for that, you're disappointed?" he spat angrily at his friend who shrugged **

"**you're right!...Well then, i've gotta go to my class now...say hello to him by me ok?" said Sunny as Sandy nodded and headed to his meeting. He knew the general's situation and he let nobody talk like that about him...not even his best friend.**

**And there he was.**

**The general was in the conference hall waiting for Sandy**

"**always on time" said Pitchiner as Sandy approached smiling**

"**always!" said the other making the general smile**

"**how are you doing lately? I see you graduated earlier than expected.." Pitchiner said as Sandy stared...Sunny was right...**

**the strong man of a time was now a weak man, with large rings under his eyes and seemed dead-tired**

"**oh..." Pitchiner began "don't look at me like that!...i'm just tired" said the man as Sandy sighed sitting down as well as the general**

"**you sure you're fine?" asked Sandy, actually worried as the other smiled **

"**yeah..." said Pitchiner with absent eyes as Sandy stared again with worry**

"**the Lunanoff family is making you guard **_**that prison**_** alone again, is it?" Sandy said crossing his arms as the other smiled**

"**always a wise guy are you?!" said the general as the other got up**

"**IT'S NOT FAIR! You're not the only general on the planet are you?!" Sandy began as the general listened "and if-if you get too tired, the fearlings will try-will try to..." Sandy couldn't finish his sentence but the meaning was clear for both of them**

**his words brought the general to his feet, embracing instanctly, the other to ease his worry...not secceding...**

"**don't worry so much..." said Pitchiner as the other watched him with tears in his eyes**

"**I DO! You need to rest too..." said Sandy showing dream-sand in his hand to the other in a silent question**

"**okay...but after that, i have to go" said Pitchiner lying down as the other got to work, creating a dream for his idol.**

**2 minutes and the general was fast asleep, dreaming...of his family...of his daughter...**

**yes, his daughter...a wonderful girl with brown hair...**

**he had always that medallion with him to keep her close**

**(such rage...) Sandy thought **

**he began hating the Lunanoff family from a long time now...**

**he was angry with them...they didn't give the general the time to be with his family**

**(such jerks!) he thought looking at the sky in wonder at some falling-stars **

**(i could be one of them tomorrow) he thought smiling and lying down as well to rest.**

**The day after the general left to go guarding the prison.**

**Sandy would have wanted to go along with him**

**But he was afraid**

**And if you have fear, you can't go in that place**

**For Fear is your enemy when fighting fearlings**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pitchiner entered the, seeming empty, prison where stood, an only cell, guarding the very creatures of darkness.**

**Even him, would not dare to step too close to it...**

**He sat down on his chair and looked at his medallion, wishing that his daughter would be there with him...he didn't see her for a long time now...and he was afraid he might lose her-**

_**Afraid of losing...**_

**The fearlings inside the cell kept laughing in silence while taking the form of Pitchiner's child, setting a trap for him.**

_**Dad...**_

Pitchiner heard her voice from that cell and instantly got up in mild shockDad...help...i'm scared

**The girl said from behind that door...**

**He got closer until he could spot the very form of his daughter in the middle of that darkness...crying...alone...and scared**

**He couldn't lose her too...he had only his daughter...he could not let her die or **_**worse**_

Fear of losing Fear of being alone Fear of fear itself

_**Fear of disappointment**_

**Blinded by fear and terror, he insincively opened that door to discover that her daughter was no where in sight.**

**Not a second to think, he was overwhelmed by the fearlings who engulfed him and consumed him until nothing of his older self remained.**

**A new fearling was born...No! more than a fearling...**

**It was born the nightmare king!**

**His laughter echoed through the prison as the fearlings broke free and destroyed the door of the entrance.**

**The dark being raised from the ground laughing evilly and coldly, following the nightmares in their freedom, disappearing in the shadows...**

**The golden army returned from their duties and, Katrina and Hyria were called from the Lunanoff king in order to go to the prison.**

**The sight that met them was terrible...not a fearling inside, nor outside the, now crashed, building.**

"**oh god!" Hyria said in shock**

"**oh no!" added Katrina as Hyria approached the prison**

"**the fearlings escaped!" she said as her foot stumbled over something metallic**

"**this is-" she began grabbing the jewel "Pitchiner's medallion" she finished turning to Katrina as the other stared in sadness.**

"**search for the general everywhere! Find him!" ordered Katrina as her army did so.**

"**we have to warn all the cities! And the Lunanoff palace!" said Hyria as Katrina nodded**

"**there's no sign of him anywhere!" said a soldier as Katrina looked to Hyria in worry**

"**what will i say for the general?" asked Hyria as Katrina put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance**

"**the solutions are two: they killed him or...worse" Katrina let the sentence end there as Hyria gasped**

"**i'll tell them, he's...lost" Hyria said as Katrina nodded **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**your highness!" Hyria said, entering the palace as the king turned**

**"the fearlings escaped from the prison" said Hyria as all the people in the room gasped**

"**and the 0 general is lost" finished Hyria as the king shrugged and got up**

"**advise every city!" said the king "Hyria, make sure to apply defences for their furure attack!" the king finished and dismissed Hyria **

"**oh, Hyria...i name Katrina the 0 general of the golden army, until we find the general" the king finished as Hyria nodded, running to follow her oders.**

_**Hehe...we'll give 'em something to run for...**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"LISTEN EVERYBODY! THIS IS A COMMUNICATION FROM THE LUNANOOF PALACE. THE FEARLING'S PRISON HAS BEEN DESTROYED. EVERY STAR-CHILD UNDER THE AGE OF 150 HAS TO STAY IN HIS HOME! IT'S FOR SAFETY!" the message repeated non stop in all cities near the prison as all the stars ran in attept to find their children and keep them safe.

In the Horizon city, Sandy had just finished building up his ship to travel skies when he heard the message.

"general..." he spoke to himself sadly "i knew it was going to happen" said Sandy falling to his knees, tears filling his eyes, dulling his vision

"**promise me you'll become a star pilot" **

(those words...) Sandy thought as Sunny arrived, quick breath

"Sandy! Have you heard?!" said Sunny as Sandy got up

"of course i heard!" began Sandy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"it seems they have a leader sir!" said a soldier to the king

suddenly the air became thiker and the light faded along with all the candles leaving only the light of the stars in the room as a dark laughter could be heard in the hallway, right out of the royal door... it was menacing enough to scare the people inside the royal room.

**_Hahahahaha..._**

"who is it?" the king asked, alarmed as more giggles came from different directions...

_**oh? You don't know!? **_

_**I'll make sure every light dissipates until there's nothing left 'but darkness**_

"show yourself, creture of the darkness!" the king said as the shadow finally took form in the room

"if that's what you want" said the now, tall man all covered in black as the king gasped

"P-Pitc-" the king was cut off from the scythe, materialazing in Pitch's hands, cutting through his flesh as he fell to the ground

"that's right! I'm Pitch Black! The Nightmare king!" said Pitch as all the stars in the room ran towards the exit, but were stopped from the nightmares

"and where you think you're going?" Pitch ironically asked "1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13!" Pitch said in ecstasy "13 dream-makers all together! What a great hit!" he said jumping around, stopping suddenly "kill them!" he said dakly as the nightmares followed his orders killing every one of them...almost...the yougest of them was able to escape.

He ran with all his might as Pitch stopped the nightmare, who was about to chase him

"let him go...for now..." Pitch said as the nightmare roared to him in disappointment

"oh...don't worry. We're gonna haveso much fun..once he tells the golden army what happened...we're going to kill them as well but first" he began raising his stare to the sky "we have to get rid of those" said Pitch, pointing at the stars in the sky, grinning in widness

"ugh..."

"woah...you're still alive?" asked Pitch as the king looked up at him

"P-Pitchiner...w-what did they do to you!?" asked the king in sadness as Pitch smiled and lowered himself to his position

"that man...is dead..." Pitch said as the king froze

"finish him" Pitch said as a nightmare gave the final blow to the king who made his last breath under the laughing of the nightmare king.

The queen ran with her son through the hallways

"listen" she said "get this ship and fly away! Hide somewhere! Go to these coordinates and hide there!" she said while the MIM looked at her with tears

"and you?" asked Mim

"don't worry i'm-" she stopped hearing the nightmares coming their way...

"i'll come to you in time...just go" she said as the ship left.

He was blinded by tears but he could see the nightmares killing off his mother...he was alone now...but he never gave up...he reached the satellite called moon, close to planet earth and hid there as promised, swearing he would protect thse lost souls who were on that little, bright planet...

**He was now the man in the moon**


	6. Fall

_**CHAPTER 5: FALL**_

"now then..." Pitch said while exciting the throne room "what do you say if we split up?" asked Pitch to nobody in particular

"you!" said the nightmare king motioning to a group of nightmares "take out all the stars in the cities" he ordered as the nightmares complied

"while you!" he said to another group "come with me! We're heading to the sky!" he said, (i'll reach you when i'm finished) he said with a huge grin, as they all disappeared into the shadows, each heading to their ordered place.

The dark ages had begun...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the same palace where Pitch had been, Jack Frost watched helplessly in the blank space left in front of him...

" this is such a vivid memory..." he menaged to say to himself spotting the dead form of the king...

suddenly he popped his head up, fear appearing through his features

"S-Sandy!" trembled Jack's voice as he flew as fast as he could, hading for the city where Sandy lived...forgetting that he could not be seen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitch appeared in the sky along with all the nightmares that somehow combined into a strange form that resembled a _galleon...a nightmare galleon_

On top of it, stood Pitch in all his glory, scythe forming in his hands at the sight of a lone star, spreading his dreams in complete silence, not aware of the danger approaching

The opportunity made him grin and shiver from excitement.

The galleon went down in all his glory, harpioning the comet with black hooks drawing it closer

The star-pilot tried to turn the direction but the hooks were holding it tightly

Pitch smiled in _hunger _as the star looked at him with eyes full of fear...

Fear felt so nice to him...first fears always where the greatest ones and he got drunk on it too easily.

The galleon pushed the star towards a black hole, and let it fall in...

The little star pilot screamed in pure terror as he disappeared into nothingness under the laughing of the nightmares, heading for other places...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katrina!" Hyria said

"there is something i need to tell you! They...the nightmares _have a leader!" _Hyria finished

"who?" asked Katrina as Hyria looked at the ground in sadness as the other understood right away...

"oh...it'him!" said Katrina as Hyria nodded

just two minutes later, a star was seen fall from the sky followed by a dark-galleon

"it's them!" Katrina said as Hyria nodded

"mobilized soldiers!" Katrina began "this is a real battle...prepare yourselves" finished Katrina.

Pitch saw the golden army right under them and smiled

"Hyria!" said Katrina as the other turned

"go to the Celestial city and make all stars go away" Katrina ordered

"but-" Hyria complained

"we'll be fine! It's an order!" Katrina said as Hyria obliged

"yes, general" she said angered turning away, leaving

_goodbye..._

Katrina knew she would never see Hyria again...but she was going to fight until her death

"finally we meet _Pitch"_ Katrina said as both soldiers and the previous general stared

"how do you know my name?" Pitch asked as Katrina smiled

"i see the fearlings erased your memories for good...they did such a great job..." Katrina said as Pitch stared in confusion

"you still haven't answered to my question" Pitch said back as Katrina returned serious

"_Pitch _was the nickname you hated, before becoming a nightmare" said Katrina as Pitch laughed

"i don't care...are you ready to die?" asked Pitch as Katrina stiffened

"and you?!" she replied

"you can't fool me! I can sense your fear" Pitch said as Katrina smiled

"try me..." Katrina finished as the fight began

Pitch lunged at the 0 general as soldiers fought fealrings.

It was a furious battle

Even tough, soldiers were more skilled, nightmare began appearing everywhere and the more they dissolved, the more they came.

Right after ten minutes, soldiers were being killed and more nightmares came

Katrina fought really well...she was overwhelming Pitch

She was skilled and prepared for nightmares and fear and knew how to counter it

Pitch tried to sense fear from her but didn't get any

_Such a strong star..._

Pitch thought as Katrina attacked

He didn't see the whips coming as they slashed onto his skin, leaving a painful mark

"ugh...you little-" Pitch began launching his Scythe at her, who dodged

_so strong..._

_maybe i could use her._

Pitch smiled at the thought

"i saw a rather-young star run before...who was it?" asked Pitch as Katrina stopped

_your best friend_

Katrina thought while Pitch smiled making her look at him

"what?!" Katrina asked

"nothing...it's nice to finally sense fear from you" he said as Katrina gasped silently

"yeah right!" Katrina said moving for attacking

"after this i'll be sure to plan a great end for her as well" said Pitch as Katrina boiled in rage, clashing dreamsand with black

"don't you even dare!" said Katrina as Pitch smiled

"fine then" Pitch said backing away as Katrina stared at him "i've distracted you long enough" said Pitch as Katrina looked around to find no one

she turned back to him, but he simply wasn't there anymore...

she backed away, scared by the sudden move just to hear a voice in the air

_i'll make sure she'll be captured from...YOU_

said Pitch as blacksand engulfed Katrina who screamed and tried to get free only to see her body slowly, but fast, turning to black.

She gasped in terror and, just then, saw Pitch

"what have you done to me?" asked Katrina

"i'm turning you into a nightmare!" Pitch said as Katrina started to laugh only to enrage Pitch some more

"she...will be far stronger than me..." finished Katrina, finally fading to black

"we'll see that..." Pitch finished leaving the ground to search for the mentioned star

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sandy!" Jack screamed but realized his friend couldn't hear him, nor see him

"Sandy!" he shouted again

no response...

Jack felt so helpless...

He coudn't do nothing...

He could only watch the end of the golden age,

The end of happiness and freedom

Stars running and screaming

Although Jack was a little curious in

How Sandy got on earth...

But he couldn't see this sorrow...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sandy!" said Sunny as an angered Sandy walked towards his, made up, star

"you can't go around spreading dreams with him out there!" Sunny said as Sandy walked past him

"i don't care! I'm not letting a nightmare-brute in charge of the sky! And he's using **his **name!" Sandy said, rage building in his chest

Jack watched the Sandman's anger come out and smiled a little

_Sandy mad? Seriously...this is too strange_

He laughed silently as Sandy sit in his comet

"Sandy please!" pleaded Sandy, but he was determinated

"i promised to him!" Sandy began "i'll be careful! I promise! But i'm not letting beings without dreams! And i'm not letting an imposter use my idol's name" he finished as Ahe flashed thtough the sky, heading in the whole universe to sprerad his dreams...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's expression turned sad, eyeing the, now very small, star heading threw the sky

"_and i'm not letting an imposter use my idol's name!"_

"Sandy..."

"how wrong you are..."

(**hello guys...i have to advise you that ch. 6 will be the longest because a lot of stuff happens...so please be patient...anyway don't forget to comment...i'd like to answer to your impressions...they're very important to me...thanks guys for reading)**


	7. The Last Dream Maker pt 1

**CHAPTER 6: THE LAST DREAM MAKER (part 1)**

**(sorry guys but i decided to split the chapter up because it was too long...there will be another part soon enough...remember to comment below...i will certantly answer )**

It was a very great challange to him but he couldn't fail and so he dreamed...

Inside his little comet the star pilot known as plain Sandy, made his rounds in the universe spreading dreams, giving hope to all beings who longed for it.

Every dream maker still alive, hid in a part of the universe trying to escape death or worse...

Sandy wery well knew that, what they did, only draw their doom closer.

For fear was attracted by fear and so...a lot of stars disappeared into nothingness, consumed by that fear.

Sandy was not afraid, _or so he believed_

Not long after his departure, Sandy's name was known all around the universe.

"_oh look mom. A shooting star!"_

"_must be Sandy! Make a wish! He'll grant it for you"  
_

the man in the moon made a wish himself, seeing the little dreamer pass by

"i wish i was strong enough..." the MIM thought and so, he got the strenght he needed and built his new life on the moon.

Sandy thought strange the fact that the nightmare galleon wasn't on his heels yet.

Not to speak, he hadn't spot a star in weeks now, apart himself

_(they must be somewhere else)_

he thought and indeed...he was very wrong!

All the inhabitants of all planets were said to never say Sandy's name near a shadow in case Pitch was listening and so, their hope increased everyday as they could see Sandy in the night sky, still spreading dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Pitch found Hyria.

She was just walking when a being formed from a shadow.

She prepared for battle but what she saw, left her drained.

A dark version of Katrina stood beside Pitch, who looked at her with a huge smile on his lips.

"i think you know each other" Pitch stated as Hyria's voice darkned

"Pitchiner!" she said as Pitch narowed his eyes

"**Pitch**! Why everyone calls me that way?" Pitch self-asked as Hyria stood silent, looking at Katrina, who dangerously took a few steps towards her, threatingly.

"what have you done to her?" Hyria asked as Pitch laughed

"what does it seem?" Pitch asked as Hyria launched her whip at him.

Katrina stood in the way and got her whip, protecting his "master".

"i think i'll leave you alone..." Pitch said, disappearing into a shadow.

Hyria and Katrina looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Hyria knew that she couldn't take her back...no one could...and so she attacked.

The fight went on furiously and both fighters were now bruised and tired.

Hyria fell on her kness while Katrina attacked.

The little star knew what to do...

With tears in her eyes, she whipped the feet of her former friend making her lose her balance and, as soon as she touched the ground, she was reduced to shreds from the other whip, who strucked her strongly enough to kill her.

Hyria fell to the ground tired and hurt, slightly losing counsciousness when a shadow appeared.

Indeed, It was Pitch.

"i see you killed her...well too bad now you're too weak to fight" he said as Hyria understood how stupid she had been.

She focused so much on keeping her feelings under control to fight his friend without fear, that she had forgotten Pitch instead.

_What a mess!_

"oh don't worry...i'm not giong to kill you yet" Pitch said in a low tone as Hyria stared

"bring her to her new _house_" Pitch said, marking the word "house" as two fearlings grabbed her.

That's when she lost counsiousness...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey guys look" the child spoke excited "i got what i wished for" the child finished as his friend Lolly pouted

"Sandy's been good with you!" Lolly said

"oh c'mon...he'll grant yours too... don't worry..." the other reassured

they didn't know that someone was listening from behind and that name sounded familiar to him.

"Sandy?" Pitch asked as his favourite nightmare made a sound of disgust "i've heard that name before" Pitch finished trying to remember where

"_it has been Sandy!"_

"_Sandy's our last hope"_

"_nobody will find Sandy!" _

"_oh look it's the last shooting star"_

"of course!" Pitch said "it must be another shooting star...but i thought...that Hyria was the last one" Pitch huffed "well never mind" he turned to his nightmares laughing

"let's go searching for this _**Sandy**__" _Pitch exlaimed disappearing along with his nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another couple of days, Sandy decided to go visit Sunny in his city.

He hadn't stop delivering dreams, not even one night

The sight that met him was quite strange.

Nobody was in sight

Nor children, nor adults

All houses broken or closed up...

Nobody in sight...or almost

A little child came out of nothingness and spot the little star as a huge smile formed on his lips.

At the saying of Sandy's name, every villager went out greeting the star...

Sandy gladly hello'd them but he spot something...even on his friend's face

_Fear..._

He got closer to his friend and smiled brightly at him

"hello Sanderson" said Sunny embracing his friend and taking him inside

"how have you been Sunny?" Sandy asked as the other nodded

"quite fine and you? With your dreams?" Sunny asked and Sandy jumped around

"you should have seen, how many wishes i've granted" Sandy began "and i have good news!" continued Sandy as Sunny waited "the Lunanoff prince is alive!" Sandy finished as Sunny's expression became one of shock.

"really? How?" Sunny asked

"i don't know! I granted his wish sometime ago..." Sandy began but the looked outside

"oh...already evening…sorry but i have to go..." Sandy said but his friend stood in his way

"no!" Sunny said making Sandy stop in his tracks

"what? Why?" Sandy asked in confusion as his friend almost cried

"i'm not letting you go again..." Sunny said

"i told you i'll be careful" Sandy said, worry taking over his expression

"it's not that..." Sunny began, trying to avoid the sandman's eyes

"what is it?" Sandy asked worried of the answer he got

"Sandy..." Sunny began, gold eyes meeting same bright ones "you're...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack wondered aimlessly through the city looking for someone he knew, until he heard a scream.

It was no child...

_Please don't hurt me..._

A voice said

"oh i won't...only if you tell me one thing" another voice answered, a voice very well known to Jack.

_Pitch..._

Jack ran in the voice's direction spotting a old man and his family...and in front of them..

Pitch Black and his nightmares.

"tell me where "Sandy" lives and i'll let you go...i'll not touch you" Pitch added as the old man balanced his options

"he lives in the Horizon City...b-but i don't know anything else..." the man said

_stupid man..._

Jack thought in rage as Pitch smiled...

"as i thought...thank you very much..." Pitch said as the man made a step to get his attention

"can we go now?" the man asked as Pitch smirked

"no" he answered as nightmares attacked the man's family

"but you said-" the man was cut off

"that i wouldn't touch you...well i'm not...**"** he said laughing as the nighamares took over the whole family

_Pitch you little- _and that was Jack

"I finally found you little star..." Pitch said heading towards the city

_oh no... _Jack thought, going after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you're the last dream-maker Sanderson" finished Sunny leaving his friend without breath

"w-what? That can't be…." Sandy thought as Sunny put a hand on his shoulder

"Hyria was captured yesterday" Sunny said

"that's one more reason, why I should go!" Sandy finished as the other sighed

"I can't stop you, can i?" Sunny smiled faintly as Sandy smiled brightly at him

_Incredible…..Sanderson's will is endless…._

Sunny smiled while Sandy looked at the changing Sunny had made to his own house until, the two friends heard screaming outside and a familiar _laughing _echoing through the air….recognized from Sunny, who immediately turned to his friend

"Sandy! Stay hid there and don't say anything!" Sunny ordered as Sandy stood right behind the wall of the other room.

Immediately after that, Pitch was inside

Sunny turned in shock and stood still in his tracks

"hello…." Pitch began eyeing the star warily "sorry to drop in so suddenly _star-teacher_" Pitch continued walking in circles around Sunny.

Sandy peeked threw a hole in the wall, finally seeing the nightmare king.

He silently gasped and couldn't believe what he was seeing…

(Pitchiner) thought Sandy as sorrow and hurt filled his heart

(how…) Sandy cried silently, looking at his previous "friend" that had become his greatest nightmare

But Sandy was strong….he couldn't let emotions getting the better of him…for it had been the general's teaching not to….and he would not betray his teachings.

"I've heard in town," Pitch began as Sunny looked, less pleased as seconds slipped by "that a certain _Sandy _was here" Pitch added as both, Sunny and Sandy, gasped in silence at the sentence

(he's looking for me) thought Sandy leaning far away behind the wall, as trying to hid better.

"do you know where he is?" Pitch asked as Sunny's expression became neutral

"Sandy?" Sunny asked, confusion settled on his face "there's no Sandy here…there is only me…." Sunny lied

"oh yeah?" Pitch asked getting closer to Sunny's position "you seem pretty sure" Pitch added as Sunny followed his steps

"I am...i never met this _Sandy_" said Sunny as Pitch got closer until Sunny had his back against the wall with Pitch leaning on him

"really?!" Pitch asked again

(he knows) Sunny thought

"where is he?" Pitch demanded grasping the shirt of Sunny who simply stared "tell me!" Pitch added more menacing

"no!" Sunny said, determination on his face as Pitch formed a grin on his lips

"no? uh?" Pitch began, scythe forming in his hands.

"let's see if you keep on lieing" Pitch said pointing his weapon on the other's throat, cracking the star's skin a little

"so let's try again..." Pitch began as Sunny trembled under his touch "where is Sandy?" he finished

Sunny knew he was done for.

He couldn't fight. He never learned to...unlike Sandy

The yougest of the two stared in horror at the show in front of his eyes.

Sunny looked at him through that hole for a second, determination onhis face

"i don't know" he finished smiling in victory as Pitch growled.

A second later he literally stabbed Sunny, who made a strangled cry and fell to the ground lifeless.

Sandy gasped behind the wall….fear rising at the sight.

Pitch was about to leave when he felt that fear…

"oh but it seems he isn't alone here" Pitch said to his favourite horse-nightmare as he disappeared into the shadows

Sandy could not spot the nightmare king anymore so he leaned better in the hole to see.

"oh look what we have here!" Pitch said as Sandy turned immediately only to find Pitch's scythe at his throat in a teasing manner. The nightmare beside Pitch growled and pounded on the ground as his master shook his head

"naah…he's too young to be a dream-maker..." said Pitch as his nightmare recoiled

Sandy was immobilized from fear and could not move, nor speak….let alone fight and so he stood perfectly still.

It seems Pitch didn't know the phisical appearance of the star he was looking for...luckily for him.

Pitch thought he was harmless...

"but….he could become one…for now," Pitch said removing the scythe from Sandy's throat "you come with me" Pitch finished as he grasped the little star by his arm and dragged him alongside him.

(he doesn't know that I'm the one he's looking for) Sandy thought, feeling suddenly drained and weak.

The closeness of the nightmare king made him feel dizzy.

He never thought, such darkness would have this effect on him.

Stars were made of light so, staying so near at such darkness was no good to him.

It was intoxicating and fearful

"oh?" Pitch stopped "you got so weak just being close to me?" Pitch asked seeing Sandy's raw breaths

The nightmare king headed to his galleon, along with Sandy in his grasp

He was so scared

But, Sunny had died to protect him and he surely wasn't going to give up easily after that


	8. The Last Dream Maker pt 2

CHAPTER 6: THE LAST DREAM-MAKER (part 2)

Jack eyed the thing from above the sky with sadness

He watched Pitch dragging a tired and weak Sandy to his galleon and forcing him to enter.

"god Sandy….i'm so-so sorry" Jack said as the wind carried him gently inside the galleon to follow the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sandy kept trying to get free from Pitch's grip from the moment he got in the galleon but then something took him off guard.

In the cages above his head, were stars.

Some of them asleep, probably unconscious…having nightmares while the ones awake were screaming in pain or fear...

(sure!) Sandy thought (a star's fear is strongest that any other…so they get stronger if we have nightmares) he thought eyeing Pitch….his former "friend" or maybe even "lover"…

they stopped at a very large cage.

"since you're a little one" began Pitch patting Sandy on his head "I'm going to let you some company!" Pitch said as he thrown Sandy in the cage and closed right after that.

"enjoy your staying!" finished Pitch as he left with a echoing of laughter behind him

"Sandy!" said someone from behind getting the younger one's attention

As Sandy turned around, he saw Hyria covered in bruises with her colour resembling a yellow instead of a gold one.

He quickly ran to her and hid his face in her chest

"hey little one….are you alright?" asked Hyria as Sandy nodded burying his face deeper in her chest.

"t-that was-" Sandy stopped, not able to finish the sentence as tears fell down his face...not from fear...from sadness

"yeah, i know" Hyria said embracing the younger one tightly, as if fearing he would escape

when Sandy calmed himself, he explained of Sunny, of the dreams he sent and of not ever saying his name…so that Pitch believed he had still a foe in the sky

"I understand" Hyria said "you need to rest" Hyria finished as Sandy shook his head

He had no intention on sleeping here, of all places.

The little star sat on Hyria's legs as the other one tried to coax him to sleep, but it was no use

_Well...can you blame him?_

"don't worry, I'll be with you...i'll make a dream for you" Hyria said smiling, while she cardled him, singing a lullaby

Two minutes later fear recoiled and Hyria smiled seeing the other's comfort.

After a few minutes, Sandy was sleeping, still ceardled from Hyria who kept stroaking his hair with gentle movements

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx2 hours laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"you're so cute" Pitch said awaking Sandy in the process who gripped harder on Hyria.

"you come with me!" he said to the older of the two as Sandy shook his head

"don't worry…" Hyria said as Sandy got up "I'll be fine" finished Hyria, winking, as Sandy nodded understanding

Pitch opened the door for Hyria to get out….but when he raised his head, he only saw Sandy motion a large wave of gold sand in his way…making him fall along with his nightmares

"THAN IT'S YOU!" Pitch said angered as Sandy and Hyria escaped "HE'S _SANDY_! STOP HIM!" Pitch screamed as nightmares followed his orders but Sanderson was stronger.

With his whips he defeated each nightmare until there was noone left in his way and got back to his comet, heading for the sky, leading Hyria to another ship.

She was rather faster and menaged to get out of the sandman's sight while he….was followed by the nightmare galleon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Hyria's POV

That's when i saw the man in the moon...

The Lunanoff prince...he was still alive...

I was so happy i forgot about Sandy.

I couldn't see him behind...all i heard was a voice from that huge globe of brightness

"_i wish you'd stay"_ the voice said as Hyria listened and landed on Earth, eyeing the sky with a warm smile as she spotted Sandy's comet...followed by the nightmare galleon.

She gasped and reached again for her star but it was too late. She saw the comet falling and ran...ran towards the direction of Sandy's comet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"you can't escape!" Pitch shouted from the front of the galleon as nightmares used hooks to grab Sandy's star while the little dream-weaver tried to regain control.

"boo!" Pitch appeared out of nowhere and so did his scythe. The two began fighting and Pitch ended a blow right on Sandy's neck.

Thanks to his reflexes, Sandy was able to dodge the fatal part of the hit…but his voice was gone after that…

The little star held onto the gold wall of his comet, blood pouring out from his deep wound, starting to make him feel dizzy

"is that all you've got?" Pitch asked as Sandy fell on his knees "well i must admit you gave me quite a few problems before...i can't believe a star so little can be a dream-maker" Pitch said rising his Scythe "goodbye _Sanderson Mansnoozie_" Pitch began lowering his scythe while Sandy eyed the controls.

With the last strength he had, he menaged to twist the direction of the star making Pitch stumble and fall out of the comet.

Sandy laid on the ground of his ship half-conscious, not able to get up until he heard a wish…from a known voice.

"I wish you well" the voice said as Sandy felt a lot of wishes being asked together in a wonderful symphony. He understood he had fallen on a planet and decided to make the last effort in order not to injure any being on the planet.

And so he got on his knees again, making his star head into the see where it crushed and formed an island of gold sand

but there was no sign of Sanderson….

Apart the gold sand flying everywhere and the laughter of Pitch. everything was dead quiet.


	9. A Star's Fear

**CHAPTER 7: A STAR'S FEAR**

Hyria ran faster and faster…until she arrived at the now sandy-island.

There was a certain beauty about the place tough, and she would have noticed, that's if she wasn't too worried about Sandy.

She panicked

She didn't know what to do…where to look, and Pitch's laughter wasn't helping either.

But suddenly she spotted a gold-light coming from under water and bolted for the sea.

_Sandy's there I know it!_

Hyria jumped in the water and followed the light's direction…and she saw Sandy on the bottom of the sea, unmoving.

It wasn't a good idea to jump in the water with Pitch still around but she had no choice.

Everybody knows water, especially deep water, is the best place for nightmares but still….she couldn't leave him could she?!

She got a hold of Sandy and shook him to wake him up, but didn't succed

Hyria had to got him out of the water before he drowned

And so she did…

After a couple of seconds she emerged from the water and pulled out an unconscious Sandy with her….reaching earth.

Regaining quickly her breath, Hyria pushed on Sandy's abdomen and after two or three tries, Sandy bolted awake, spitting out water in the process and clinging to the older star for comfort.

With the water gone, Hyria held tight Sanderson, who kept trembling and crying from _fear_, but soon he fell asleep in Hyria's arms for a long time.

When he awoke, he found her still near him, smiling a silent "hello" to his little friend, who stirred and got up.

The moon was shining again and another wish was heard

_I wish you'd help…_

It was a silent plea.

Sandy understood quickly the situation

He remembered Pitchin-well Pitch, making him crush to Earth.

The fight with nightlight that brought Pitch on Earth as well…

And he knew he had to do something about the nightmares…but what?!

He guessed he would have done the same he did long time ago….and so he dreamed, granted wishes….and dreamed again.

Giving children the most beautiful dreams he could congiure up…

But everything good doesn't last long….and so, when both Sandy and Hyria were spreading dreams, the nightmare king appeared on his blacksand cloud in all his might, clouding the sky in the process.

"well, well…if it isn't my old nemesis Sanderson" Pitch said as the mentioned shuddered in fear at his voice.

"and the 1st general of the golden army, yes?" Pitch inquired as Hyria took a protective stance in front of Sandy, in case of an attack.

"it's time to finish what we started, centuries ago, don't you think?" Hyria started as Pitch smiled

"I was thinking the same thing" Pitch finished, launcing at the duo with an army of nightmares, that came from everywhere and attacked.

Hyria was the first one to defend, throwing out a gold-bow, killing a hundred of fearlings in the process.

"be caureful _Pitch"_ Hyria said darkly "we are stronger than before" She finished as Pitch laughed again

"I see…" Pitch said, disappearing and re-appearing behind Hyria, who turned and sliced him with an arrow, making him back away.

The duo fought strongly enough to make energy waves in the sky that made the Earth tremble…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched the scene astonished

_So much power_

He was astonished to see Pitch wielding such power…but then again….those where the dark ages, where the bogeyman was feared and believed him from everyone…and held a power beyond average.

He spotted Sandy in the middle of the nightmare's crew, succeeding in fighting off every single nightmare around.

_Woah… _Jack thought _even if he's younger, he's definitely not weaker than nowadays._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy fought and fought without stopping even a second…

He couldn't….

He had to make them pay….for they did to him, to Hyria, to his kind, to the Mim and to everyone else in the galaxy.

The dark ages had to end!

And so he fought but didn't realize that he, as well as Hyria was weakening…due to fear and due to their little number of believers, they held less power by the second that passed.

Suddenly Hyria screamed, hit by Pitch's scythe that tore through her skin as if was cheese, cutting her stomach and making her fall on her knees.

Sandy tried to reach her but nightmares got in his way…

Still, the fearlings didn't dare going close to her…and so she got up, even wounded and fought again, but her motions were slowed and weak.

Pitch didn't attack her any further, even though he could have and simply evaded her weak strikes.

She attacked again until the sand-bow in her hands dispersed into nothingness, leaving a shocked Hyria looking at Pitch, who laughed in return, motioning for her torso.

She looked down and gasped in horror at the scene.

Her body was turning black, from the cut Pitch had made.

She was becoming overcome by fear.

Sandy gasped silently and with a great effort, crushed all nightmares around him in a big explosion that made, even Pitch, fall back.

He reached for Hyria.

But…as soon as he grabbed her hand, she dissolved into nothing but blacksand.

Sandy dropped to his knees while Pitch got up.

He felt sadness fill his being and let himself to cry…

Pitch looked at the scenario, pleased with himself at the results.

_One down, one to go…_

Sandy knew it wasn't the time of crying but….what could he do?!

He felt so scared and sad…

He raised his stare to meet Pitch's, as the mentioned nightmare king made a huge mistake

_And laughed…_

Sandy felt anger rise in him fast enough as he bolted upright, making a move to kill Pitch.

Two sandy-whips appeared and made their way onto Pitch's body, tearing it open.

Pitch fell down with a strangled cry but quickly got up, holding on his sides in pain.

"s-since when you're this s-strong?!" Pitch half-asked in mixed anger and pain as Sandy's angered recoiled, leaving him weaker than before.

After all….with Hyria gone he had a few believers while Pitch had a planet of believers, let alone Sandy's fear right now….

Pitch noticed and with a grin, disappeared into a shadow and reappeared right in front of Sandy.

The little man raised his stare to meet Pitch's only to be hit by Pitch's leg that made him fly to air.

Pitch followed the little star's direction, taking out his Scythe mid-air.

Sandy watched with half-closed eyes as he bogeyman smiled at him and turned his Scythe by the hilt, so that he wouldn't corrupt Sandy and hit him in the stomach again, making him crush to the ground with a loud "thud".

Pitch touched the ground again and waited for the smoke to clear and smiled at the display

There was a little sandy-man on the ground, silently moaning in pain and trying to get up again, clunching at his stomach, full of bruises and cuts everywhere from the fall.

The star's light seemed to dull a little too…

"what?!" Pitch asked, walking towards Sandy in a mocking way "is that all you got?!" he finished, crouching right beside Sandy "I bet even your friend was better-now what was his name again?! Hm, Sunny right?!" Pitch said, smiling at the sandman's anger.

The star tried to hit the nightmare king bare handed but was kicked from a fearling, appeared out of nowhere, making him scratch the ground until he hit a wall's building, falling again on the floor…..senseless…

"hey you" Pitch said to his fearling "can you dose hits?! You spoiled all the fun" Pitch finished as he eyed the unconscious man on the ground.

"time to finish this" Pitch got up, reaching Sandy

There was a nudge from what Pitch thought was one of his fearlings….

"what do you wan-" Pitch didn't have time to finish the sentence as a huge punch made his way on his face making him fly away and fall back to the ground.

He held his cheek in pain as he looked at his aggressor.

"who the bloody hell are you?!" he demanded to know as the other smiled

"there's no need to know" the other began " I'm letting ya know your days of evil are finished!" the mysterious figure said as Pitch's eyes widened

"you can't be!" Pitch said getting up, eying the man and his companions…the directing his stare to, the now clear, moon.

_Damn you…._


	10. The Mim's Help

CHAPTER 8: THE MIM'S HELP

Pitch looked at the moon with rage and annoyance

_How dare he try and contrast him?! _

But whatever….Pitch was strong….and stronger than anyone.

Why should he fear?!

"afraid Boogeyman?" the mystical man asked, arms crossed

"stop it with this show! Who are you?" Pitch demanded

"my name is North" the now-revealed man said "and this is Bunnymund and Toothiana" he finished as the other two came to Pitch's vision.

The one called North was really tall and intimidating, tough he was also older than Pitch (meaning physical age). He didn't seem so tough but still, the punch he gave Pitch, had been strong enough to make him see stars for some seconds.

The one called Bunny, was a little shorter than North, and resembled a giant rabbit with two boomerangs behind his back as weapons. He seemed a little more stronger than that North-guy there…

The one called Toothiana didn't seem a threat at first….she was very delicate…almost like a fairy, with two big wings behind her torso but didn't held any weapons so Pitch was at ease with her….

_He was so wrong…._

"and we're the guardians" North finished as Pitch's glare turned in confusion

"guardians? Of what?!" Pitch asked as North shook his head, as well as the others…

"of the children of course…" North finished as Pitch gained his grin

"I see…" Pitch said, scythe re-appearing in his hands "I remember you now…" he finished launching his nightmares at them.

The black-sand creatures ran like a river towards the target, but when they hit, they instantly turned to gold sand, startling Pitch in the process…

"what the hell?!" Pitch said, backing away from that devilsh black sand "how did you do that?!" Pitch demanded an answer to that

"we did nothing" North innocently replied as North and Bunny got on attack mode while Tooth cared about the unconscious star in her arms.

The battle went on, and Pitch found strange the fact that they held so much power despite the situation…

"how can you be so powerful? Everybody here believe in me!" Pitch said as North swung his swords and crossed weapons with Pitch

"not really…" North began "by now….all of Sandy's dreams should have arrived in every part of the world, telling the children of love, hope and wonder….and of us" North finished as Pitch's face turned to horror at the speech.

Meanwhile Sandy had awoken, even tough he was still weak and, now, confused thanks to the display.

He turned to the giant-fairy that stood beside him with a question mark on his head, making her smile

"hello….Sandy right?" Tooth asked as Sandy nodded, still confused "the Mim brought us here to aid you _sandman" _Tooth said as Sandy titled his head

_Sandman?! His name was Sanderson…not Sandman_

"yes, Sandman!" Tooth said "the Mim told us" Tooth finished as Sandy looked at the moon

"he said that we had to help the children and that we were _Guardians_" Tooth explained as Sandy's face became suddenly brighter, energy coming back to him thanks to Pitch's weakening

He got up and smiled at the moon, muttering a silent thanks to it…

Meanwhile, the fight went on….

"get away from my spot!" said North as Bunny huffed

"YOU're getting in my way…not the other way around" Bunny said as North stared at him in rage

"I wanted to hit Pitch!" North said as Bunny fumed

"yeah well, I wanted to do the same ya know?!" Bunny finished

Pitch looked at the display in silent dismay

_Those were guardians? _

Whatever….better for him.

With his sand, he created a bow, but when he was about to strike, a gold whip slashed across his back, making him dart forward, falling on the ground.

He recovered quickly, but this time the hit was stronger…

Right behind him, was the sandman

"attacking from behind now are we?!" Pitch ironically asked as Sandy walked slowly towards him in rage

At the speed of light, Sandy took Pitch from his wrists thanks to his whips and launched him to the sky, only to make him smash on the ground right afterwards.

"this time you win" Pitch got up, holding on his sides in pain "but next time….i will!" Pitch finished as he disappeared through a shadow, going into his new home, that would have eventually become his liar.

The guardians congratulated with Sanderson and made him a _guardian _

_Sanderson…._

Again that voice….the one from the wish that day…

_You will be know in all world as the "Sandman", the bringer of good-dreams. I make you, a guardian._

The Mim finished as Sandy bowed a little.

The dark ages were finished and so was Pitch, for now at least…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Jack watched in silent awe from a tree branch, playing with his staff

Revealed it was all over

He wanted to follow the guardians back to North's place but he realized how much the wind had become strong, pushing him back, despite his attempts on going forward until it literally blew him out in the sky

He had to close his eyes…and when he opened them again, he was back at the Tooth palace with a concerned Tooth and Sandy in front of him.

The memories had ended

(AUTHOR SPEAKING: okay then…maybe I'll make another chap. Just to end the story better than this ok? See ya at next chap then ;))


	11. Wise speech

LAST CHAPTER: WISE SPEECH

"Jack...are you alright?" Tooth asked as Jack gained consciousness of his surroundings. Baby tooth was flying in circles around Jack's head, worringly to know if her friend was fine.

"yeah well..." he glanced at Sandy "fine" he finished as both, Sandy and Tooth smiled weakly.

"so?" Bunny's voice came "how was it? The dark age?" Bunny asked as Jack turned to him

"terrible!" said Jack, getting up heading towards the dream-maker "can i talk to you North?" Jack asked as North nodded, leaving with Jack as Tooth got back to work while the others waited

"why didn't Sandy said anything about Pitch?! I mean...the way he fought him before...so fiercely...it seemed like they never were friends" Jack tried to explain as North gave him a pat on his shoulder

"you see..." North began "Sandy's the oldest among us and was the one that suffered the most in those years..." North began as Jack interrupted

"yeah, i understand but-" Jack couldn't finish

"no Jack! You don't understand...being invisible or non-belived in is a thing" he walked slowly followed by Jack "but watching your own kind being wiped out from one of your past friends is another..." North finished

"i never thought Pitch was so...old" Jack finished with a smile, also returned from North

"right-oh how was i when i was younger?" North said lowly, his voice barely a whisper

"i did not see much of you...i only saw the moment you gave that punch to Pitch and made him fly-" Jack was cut off

"oh yes i remember that!" North exlaimed, memories coming back

"you held an hell of a punch!" Jack said as North half-bowed and snickered "why thank you" the other replied.

-BACK AT THE NORTH POLE-

"hey Sandy..." Jack began as the mentioned turned to him "do you think that Pitch remembers his old self?" Jack asked, almost afraid of hurting Sandy, asking so...

Sandy shook his head in a silent "no" and a black heart appeared on his head...with a glimpse of light at the center of it

"you say he does have something inside of him?" Jack asked as Sandy nodded, looking at the younger guardian

"why did this have to happen to him?" Jack asked as Sandy spoke with images

(_world needs both, darkness and light but, if you cage the darkness in attempt of making it disappear, for hundreds of years...someday when it will gain its freedom, someone's going to pay for that...and that someone was Pitch...the man in the moon did a huge mistake cageing all fearlings in that prinson...) _this was the silent speech of a wise man as Sandy, who had been through both, a world of lone light and a world of complete darkness...and he learned that on his skin.

"so you think the Mim is a bad guy?" Jack asked, confusion evident on his face as Sandy smiled

"_i said the lunanoff family made a mistake" _Sandy explained through images

"even if the fearlings were mad...i don't understand why?!" Jack sat down, tears getting through his features "why it had to be him!? He was brave, loyal, hard-working and had a daughter! So, WHY!" he almost screamed, anger rising at the thought as Sandy floated next to him, caressing his cheek, trying to calm him down...

_that was exatly my reaction..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Somewhere far away, under a broken bed in a realm of darkness, a black-shadowy figure laid...sat down, wondering...

He closed the gold medal with his daughter's image, rising his stare

he smiled

"sometimes...i wonder that too Frost" Pitch said lowly to him...

"_**i fear the golden age...it's a strange thing to say being a star**_

_**but it is the truth**_

_**because when light is brighter, shadows are darker**_

_**in a dark place**_

_**there are many fearlings with low strenght**_

_**but in this place**_

_**there is a fearling, who is the king of nightmares"**_

_Hyria (speech to her soldiers in the golden age)_

_THE END_

_(author: oh god! Now i'm in tears...well anyway leave a comment if you can...i have a few new ideas for other fics...but i need your help...would you prefer a kind of quiz or a crack-fic? (indeed about ROTG...)_


End file.
